Various Music
by PunsandPoses
Summary: A series of ficlets about various characters of Supernatural, with several different pairings. Song lyrics, titles, and artists are used.
1. The Devil's Bleeding Crown

**Pairings: None**

 **Characters: All Original Demonic and Angelic Characters**

 **XXXXX**

 _Down, down, down._

She stumbles, her feet catching on a rock. Her robe, once a blinding white, has faded, the hem robbed and muddy.

The fires of Hell have not dimmed, and tortured souls scream.

Blades clash. Tired, she watches the armies of Heaven and Hell fight from her position on the high cliffs. Her angel blade hangs limply from her fingers.

Brilliant white, the angels have a beauty, fierce and delicate. Four heads, each of a different animal, rise gracefully from their shoulders. They gleam with power, filling the air with blue.

The demons have savage faces, with unyielding black cesspools for eyes. Twisted horns jut at violent angles from their skulls.

She watches as the leader of the angelic garrison motions with their hands. Grace crackles in the air.

Her vessel has nearly been blown to bits.

Her once pretty dark hair has been torn from her head, leaving red patches. Blackened skin hangs from her body. She will be dead soon, her grace is leaving her in short bursts. She wishes she had not been such a fool.

Slowly, she climbs down, reveling in the feeling of dying. _This,_ she thinks, _this is why humans live the way they do._

Demons crowd around one particular person, taking his orders.

Beside him sits an angel, whose tears run tracks down his face. Slashes run from his eyes to his chin, staining his tears with the blood of a holy creature. Vessels are not meant to be tortured.

 _Kill the angels,_ the demon says. He runs a clawed finger up the angel's face. _Pity they are so pathetic. Their grace might be useful._

Her hand tightens on the blade, and anger tinges her vision.

She notices that the demon is wearing a crown of onyx, darkly glittering.

 _Hear the angels plead, 'oh mercy, mercy, mercy, please'._

She moves through the crowds of demons and angels alike, seeing the blades flash and blood staining the ground.

She slips once, on a pile of demon innards left behind, her sandals slick with blood.

She makes her way to the leader, never flinching. Death speeds toward her, but she manages to displace it.

The demons scowl, they bristle with weapons, but she slays them, all of them, mercy unthinkable.

Her grace has nearly left, and she uses it, blasting all with a display of holy powers. Demons disintegrate, leaving behind echoes of screams.

She strides to the leader, who wears an expression of deep shock. It is quickly replaced by a sneer.

 _What is this?_ he hisses, _a dying angel believes she can beat us? No, angel, we will defeat you. For I am the King of Hell, and I have armies at my beck and call!_

She is too tired for a reply. She swings her blade and cuts a deep gash in the demon's chest.

He gasps in pain, staring at her with deep disgust.

A blade goes through her shoulder, tearing aching muscle and ripping burnt skin. Blood gushes down.

The pain is distant, though, and she soldiers on, stumbling again towards the demon.

Another blade goes through her chest. Spikes impale her skin, but still, she goes to the leader. Her vision is red, filled with pain.

When she finds him, she lifts her blade and slices his neck, severing his head. A spray of blood stains her robe.

She grabs his crown from his head.

Raise your hands, what do you hold? The devil's bleeding crown!

Blood drips, and her hands turn crimson. She collapses, at last, life draining from her.

 _I'm sorry_ , she says to her vessel's soul.

The force of the fall snaps the crown, and every demon with a connection to it is crippled with pain. The angels slaughter them, winning the battle.

The crying, slashed angel lifts her up, pulling the blades and spikes from her vessel's skin.

She is never forgotten, for even the archangels admired her.

 _Song by Volbeat._


	2. Careless Whisper

**Prompt(s): Fluffy, high school AU, Destiel, School Dance**

 **Pairing: Destiel**

 **A/N: Whoops. Sorry.**

* * *

 _I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor...As the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen..._

Dean grasped Cas' hand gently. Ignoring the stares, he wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and they swayed gently.

 _And all its sad goodbyes..._

Cas sighed softly, his blue eyes wide and clearer than crystal. His hand tightened around Dean's fingers slightly as they danced.

Dean was sweating like a pig in the cheap tuxedo he had rented for the occasion. Cas was radiant in his simple blue dress shirt and slacks, the ever-present trenchcoat shrugged loosely across his shoulders.

 _I'm never gonna dance again, 'cause guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool...I should have known better than to cheat a friend...And waste a chance that I've been given._

Dean dipped Cas, the latter's back bending easily as if it were putty. Cas spun him to the tune of the song. Anna marched up and started demanding answers.

"Cas!" she exclaimed, looking at Dean like he was the floor underneath her expensive red pumps, "what are you _doing_?"

"I'm finding me," Cas replied evenly. Without warning, he spun away from Anna, Dean pulled with him.

 _Time can never mend..._ _The careless whispers of a good friend._ _To the heart and mind, i_ _gnorance is kind, There's no comfort in the truth, p_ _ain is all you'll find..._

Dean started as warm lips pressed against his. Cas gently kept them spinning, his hands no longer in Dean's but tangled in his hair as he led them through a chaste kiss.

"Cas!" Anna shouted when they parted. "What is this?"

"Me, Anna," Cas said while Dean sputtered in surprise. "I've finally found _me_. And, God, do I love him."

He hugged Dean, who automatically responded by wrapping gentle arms around him. Cas released him as Anna started going into hysterics. He pressed Dean to him again in another hug, and whispered a "thank you". '

Quietly, Dean murmured a response.

 _Tonight the music seems so loud,_ _I wish that we could lose the crowd._ _Maybe it's better this way, we_ _'d hurt each other with the things we wanna say._

"No, no, no!" Anna wailed. They were drawing stares again as Anna acted like the world would end.

"You were supposed to end up with Naomi! Not _him,_ " she hissed, glaring at Dean venomously.

 _We could have been so good together, w_ _e could have lived this daze forever._ _Now, who's gonna dance with me?_ _Please stay..._

"Calm down, Anna!" Cas barked as she fell into a chair dramatically.

Dean caught a glimpse of Sam, grinning and shooting him a thumbs-up. Jess, beside him, was smiling gently and waved when he nodded to the pair.

"So," Cas asked, "how do you feel about ditching this place and going to get some pie?"

Dean spun him again and watched his mouth turn in a soft smile. " _Yes_! This place is too hot."

Cas gave him another kiss, short and sweet, then smiled. He took Dean's hand. "Then let's go."

Dean couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

 **Song is "Careless Whisper" by Seether.**


End file.
